


If You Love Something...

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Malec One Shots [27]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I was going to let it be permanent, but then I just couldn't do that to my boys, temporary major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: He's always been willing to give whatever he has for those that he loves, why would giving his life be any different?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In a bit of a writers slump :( 
> 
> But the muse managed to stick around long enough for me to write this, so... 
> 
> So, for this fic I'm throwing away both Good Omens and Shadowhunter canon. Magnus is over 1200 years old, Crowley was only ONE of the Serpents sent to tempt Eve, Leviathan is the Serpent that succeeded. 
> 
> This is set a few years into the future for the show, Clary has her memories and her runes back, the events of the ineffable apocalypse have already happened (or been thwarted, really... )
> 
> This fic has so much background and it's less than 2000 fucking words. Oh my God(dess) 
> 
> Title taken from the quote 'If you Love something, let it go, if it comes back to you, it's yours forever, if it doesn't, it never was.'

Demon attacks had fallen since Edom was destroyed, but there were six other Hellscapes, so its not like the demons ever stopped coming. Magnus had stupidly thought that moving to Alicante, he and Alec taking high positions in the city, would mean they weren’t out fighting demons all the time. Of course, he was wrong, because his Alexander was an absolute _Gryffindor!_ Who hadn’t met a demon he didn’t want to kill, except perhaps Magnus’ father and Magnus is sure Alec’s changed his mind about that.

So, the week they’re supposed to be spending in the South Pacific, is instead spent in Alicante battling a demon the Shadowhunters know absolutely nothing about until Magnus himself had stepped out of a portal, taken one look at the picture on the screen in OPs and his legs had threatened to collapse beneath him.

 **“ _Leviathan_** _.” He says, feeling his breakfast threatening to come back up. “He’s where the legend of Jormungand comes from. He is… the World Serpent, a demon capable of turning himself into a serpent so large he can encircle the Earth.” He explains, full of anxious energy, like his magic is bubbling beneath his skin, desperate for release._

_“We’ve no records of him.” Izzy points out, glaring at the computer and its absolute lack of entries._

_“No, of course not.” Magnus replies with an amused laugh. “Towards the end of the 9 th century, Leviathan rose and threatened to destroy the Earth. He was almost successful and the numbers of Downworlders became dangerously low as so many lost their lives trying to banish him.” He says, turning away from all of them, his eyes clouding with memories. “We fought Leviathan for a very long time, two centuries passed around us, as we fought. Until we were eventually successful and Leviathan was cast back into his hellscape, but the damage was so great, the toll so immense that we realized we needed help.”_

_“Magnus?” Alec whispers in surprise, Magnus gives a little grin, knows he’s never honestly told Alec how old he is and he doesn't know if he ever will._

_“One of the mundanes who had fought with us, queried if we could seek the aid of the angels. His name was Jonathan Nimphidius, he was a Templar, but he was of the blood. His grandmother was a Seelie.” Magnus explains, rubbing at his forehead. Those days there’d been so much blood, so much fighting, none of them had time to worry about who was the spawn of this demon or that one, especially not when there were very real, very dangerous demons prowling the lands. “Morgana convinced Merlin that we had no choice but to seek the aid of the angels. So, Merlin summoned Raziel. Jonathan pleaded with him for help and walked away as the first of his angelic bloodline, Jonathan Shadowhunter. You remind me of him sometimes. Of who he_ was _, not what your ridiculous propaganda has made him_ _out to be. He was righteous, willing to go the extra mile for the people he swore to protect, willing to give everything for those that he loved, willing to die by the sword if duty demanded it.”_

_“You were there.”_

_“I was.” Magnus confirms, turning back to the picture frozen on the screen, Leviathan’s eerie, slitted green-blue eyes staring at him from the monitor. “Shadowhunters were created because the threat of Leviathan was so great, we realized if he ever became free, we would not beat him again.”_

_“We’ll beat him.” Clary promises, glaring at the screen. “We exist to beat this bastard, without him, the Clave wouldn’t exist, Shadowhunters wouldn’t exist. We_ have _to beat him, it’s what we were_ _made for.”_

_“Agreed.” Izzy and Alec say together, turning to raise an eyebrow at Jace who simply shrugs._

_“I’m always ready for a fight.”_

* * *

 

Magnus wishes he’d tried to make them understand just how terrible the threat was, because he knew even then that they were underestimating how tough the battle would be. That they didn’t understand. The Downworlders understood, Leviathan was whispered amongst their people even to this day, his children shunned and awed by turns. They understood exactly what it meant for their world for Leviathan to be back, the Shadowhunters did not.

The fighting was vicious, as it always was, as it had been a thousand years ago. Leviathan had only grown stronger. Angels grow stronger the older they become, the same is true of their fallen counterparts and Leviathan has existed since long before he ever tempted Eve in the Garden.

They had a strategy, the same as they’d used all that time ago, those with magic were tasked with keeping Leviathan contained in as small a form as they could manage, if he was allowed to grow unchecked, he would crush their planet in one swift loop of it. Those without magic were tasked with fighting him up close and personal. That meant Alec was in there, right in Leviathan’s face and that’s where Magnus miss stepped.

He probably shouldn’t have been watching, should have closed his eyes and focussed his attention on his magic, on keeping Leviathan contained, on pooling everything he had into it. But… he has to know his Alexander is okay, which is why he watches in horror as Leviathan rises up, a giant serpentine shadow falling over all of them, then Leviathan dashes down, forward towards Alec, jaw open and Magnus moves, portalling before he is even consciously aware of it.

He’s seen what Leviathan’s bite could do a thousand years ago, watched so many of his friends and allies fall to it. If the bite didn’t rend you in two, the venom would make you wish it had. He couldn’t watch Alec die; doesn’t think he will ever be capable of it. So, he portals, appearing at Alec’s side, shoving his Shadowhunter to the ground, the sword he’d used all those years ago appearing with a loud, earth-shattering bang as it was forcibly pulled through thousand-year old wards to rest in the palm of his hand. This is his father's sword, Libidine, left behind when he banished his father to Edom the first time. The sword of an angel, fallen though he may be.

He takes a deep breath and wrenches his arm up, just in time to shove the sword up through Leviathan’s upper jaw as the snake’s sharp teeth threaten to cut him in two...

He gives a pained groan as Leviathan roars, hauling himself back, Magnus quickly letting go of the sword and stumbling backwards as the snake angrily writhes around in agony, the sword blade poking out of his left eye socket. Magnus frantically searches for Alec, feeling his strength waning, knows it has everything to do with the tooth sunk into his arm, stuck in his bone, and nothing to with summoning his sword through ancient wards that are not his own. Leviathan has probably already regrown the replacement tooth, the venom already deadly.

“Shoot the other eye.” Magnus murmurs to Alec, waving his free hand to summon Alec’s bow and arrows from where they’d fallen sometime earlier. “He’ll become humanoid. Shoot him dead centre of the heart.”

“Magnus-“

 _“Do it!”_ Magnus hisses, his magic sparking up around him. “ _Now, Alexander!”_ he snaps, letting out a breath when Alec scrambles to comply.

It’s anticlimactic after that, as it had been the last time. If it bleeds, it can be killed, or at least defeated. Last time, it had been Jonathan's father who scarified himself, shoved their mother's spear up and through the roof of the snake's mouth, while their various archers had taken care of the rest.

With an arrow pierced through his heart, Leviathan lets out an ear shattering scream before he bursts into a great pile of ashes; banished back to his own realm.

Magnus looks at the long string of ashes and a hysteric little giggle bubbles up within him. It is a sight he’s prayed he’d never have to see again, but he’s so relieved to see it. At least now his Alexander will be safe. He laughs until suddenly the ground is rushing up to meet him and he groans, just reaching his hands out in time to keep his face from colliding with the dirt, letting out a pained hiss as the impact jars his arm.

“ _Magnus!”_

He moans at the sound of his own name and rolls himself onto his back with a whimper, careful to roll to the right and not the left, where the tooth is still stuck in his arm. He stares up at the cloudy blue sky above him and wonders where warlocks go when they die, are they all condemned to Hell?

“ _Magnus!”_ Alec’s face suddenly appears above him, frantic and horrified and full of so much love despite all of the fear that Magnus breath hitches at the sight of it.

“You were always too good for me.” He mumbles, reaching his good hand up to caress Alec’s face, wiping at the tears that start to fall from his Shadowhunter’s eyes. “I think I’m supposed to be the one crying.” He points out, feeling oddly calm, he has no fear even though he does not know where he will go from here. Even though he is leaving behind everyone he loves, he is not afraid. He can’t feel… much of anything, actually. That should concern him, too, others bitten by Leviathan had screamed as the venom turned their hearts to liquid.

“Cat!” Alec screams, turning his head, searching frantically, but Magnus has already come to terms with his fate, already knows there is nothing for his friend to do.

“She can’t help me, Alec. No one can.”

“Magnus, please. You can’t die, you can’t. Please.” Alec pleads, his voice breaking, the tears falling down his face like rain, faster than Magnus can wipe them away.

“Darling, I love you. It is my time. You will live on without me. You must, you must live for me.” Magnus says, before he closes his eyes and he knows no more.

* * *

He wakes to find himself floating gently atop a calm surface of water, the cloudy sky above him doesn’t give him any clues as to where he is and he feels content to drift.

That is, right up until a familiar face appears in his vision and suddenly, he remembers what had happened. He remembers _dying_.  

“Alexander?” He gasps, reaching up, his fingers scrabbling against the wet fabric of Alec’s soaked shirt.

“Magnus!” Alec exclaims, quickly pulling Magnus up, wrapping him tightly in his arms, the both of them kicking aimlessly to remain above the water.

“I died.” He whispers, resting his face against Alec’s shoulder and breathing deeply. “I died, Alec.”

“ _I know._ ” Alec answers, the words becoming sobs as he holds Magnus as tightly as he can. “Cat and Ragnor said we could try summon a sympathetic angel t-to bring you back.”

“Oh, darling.” Magnus murmurs, tangling his fingers in Alec’s hair and holding onto him tight. “Who? What-what did you _give_?”

“Nothing.” Alec replies, his breath shaking. “His name is Aziraphale.”

“Oh.” Magnus says with a little laugh. “Great, now I owe him so many books!”

“Oh, I wasn’t going to charge, but if you insist, dearest boy.” A familiar voice cuts in from somewhere around them, followed by amused, yet familiar laughter. “What’s an apocalypse between friends?”

Magnus can’t help it, he throws his head back and laughs until he cries, then he cries until he can’t anymore and promptly passes out in Alec’s arms.

* * *

 

When he next wakes, it’s to the ceiling of the loft above him, the feel of his own bed beneath him, and the sound of Aziraphale, Crowley, and Alec talking out in the living room; apparently discussing whose apocalypse/s was/were more impressive, and whether the ineffable plan is actually ineffable or even really a _plan._

Magnus hums, reaches out with his good arm to press down over the site of the wound that killed him and lets a gentle smile form on his lips.

It seems that not even death will part him from his Alexander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I can actually find the will to write it, I'll write the scene between Magnus dying and waking up, I just wasn't feeling Alec's voice during this.
> 
> I needed an angel who would be willing to help a heartbroken Shadowhunter and Aziraphale immediately came to mind... and with Aziraphale is Crowley so... (package deals!! Two for one! Angel and demon! Warlock and Shadowhunter!!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgana's cast is Katie McGrath :) (I love her!)
> 
> This stupid fic has so much background!! and it's just like a tiny little thing!!

Alec’s been surrounded by death in one form or another his entire life. Shadowhunters aren’t exactly known for dying of old age. The first time he saw someone die, he’d been three and the Institute had been under attack from some of their own. Death had followed him through life ever since, but he’d never been affected by it; not like this. Jocelyn’s death had shaken him, because he knew her, he liked her, and he remembered plunging his hand through her chest, but even then, it hadn’t… it hadn’t felt like the world was ending.

Now? He feels like the sun has gone down and will never rise again, feels like his heart has shattered in his chest, will never beat again. Feels like every breath he takes is an agony, never ending for as long as he will live. Magnus is his entire world and Magnus is _gone_.

He’s so, so focussed on Magnus’ still form in his arms that he doesn’t pay any attention to the goings on around him, until gentle hands are reaching out, trying to pull Magnus away from him.

“No. No. He’s mine.” Alec hisses, clinging to Magnus so tightly he’s sure his grip would leave bruises… were Magnus still living.

“Alec, you have to let us take him.” Cat’s voice says, softly beside him, but he just shakes his head. Clenches his eyes shut and clings, refuses to even look at any of them, refuses to look at Magnus, just holds him tight. “Alec, there are rights that must be performed.”

“No, no, you can’t take him. No.”

“It’s alright, love, we don’t need to take him.” a new, unfamiliar voice sounds and despite himself he opens his eyes to look for them, finds a beautiful, ethereal woman kneeling down across from him, her face is delicately shaped with Seelie tattoos, gentle flowers in reds and greens and blues, a pretty, fragile looking crown of flowers and ferns upon her head. “Merlin, darling, you were always a bit slow, but never quite this ridiculous.” She says, turning to a man Alec doesn’t recognize except from photographs, but he’s… supposed to be dead.

“ _Morgana!“_ Ragnor exclaims, though it comes out more of a whine than anything else.

“Last time we defeated Leviathan; we summoned an angel to beg aid. Why not this time?” Morgana questions, a little smile pulling at her lips. “Limit the circle to sympathetic angels, I’m sure you’ve discovered how to do that in the thousand years since we last crossed paths?” She queries, raising an amused eyebrow. “The world will be a lot darker without him.” She says, reaching out to brush Magnus’ hair out of his face. “I don’t know if I am ready for a world without him, Merlin.”

Alec looks up at Cat and Ragnor, watches the silent conversation they seem to be having entirely with facial expressions and aborted hand motions, before they both suddenly look down at Magnus with determined looks in their eyes.

“We have to be careful.” Cat says, a thoughtful frown on her face. “We don’t want to leave Magnus open to the kind of possession Jace was subjected to.”

“It’s been quite a few centuries since I last performed such an elaborate ritual, but I’m happy to give it a try, for Magnus.” Ragnor agrees, sighing softly and rubbing at his face. “Right, we’ll need the lake, Morgana if you’ll take care of getting it ready?”

“Of course, Merlin. I’m always happy to help.” Morgana replies, smiling prettily at him. Ragnor rolls his eyes and turns to Alec with a frown.

“I’m sure we’ll have lots to discuss later, however, you’ll have to come with Cat and I, we need to get Magnus ready.” Ragnor explains, looking at Alec but very deliberately, very carefully not looking at Magnus.

“You can save him?” Alec questions, almost choking on the hope that is threatening to bloom within him.

_Should have been me. Why wasn't it me?_

“Not us. If the angels are willing-“

“The angels won’t help.” Alec says, shaking his head and clenching his jaw, the hope threatening to putter out in his chest. “They only care about themselves. You saw what they did to Clary.” He says, looking at Cat, who hesitates.

“Not all angels can be painted with Raziel’s brush.” Morgana explains, pursing her lips. “Some of them are truly kind, generous and divine, it is those angels we will be seeking.”

“They’d help?” Alec asks, desperate and unashamed of it.

“I believe one of them will, yes.” Morgana confirms, nodding her head. “I will go and prepare the lake.” She says, resting her hand over Magnus’ heart for just a second before she rises and walks away.

“Come on, we have to get ready.” Cat says, forming a portal and all but shoving Ragnor through it, before she pulls it towards herself, Alec, and Magnus and they appear in the loft. “You have to let us take him, Alec, but you can come with us?”

“Right, right, yeah, of course.” Alec mumbles, but he still clings tightly to Magnus, not letting go, even when Cat gently tries to pull Magnus from his grip.

“Alec, please, this is the only chance we have. If we’re doing it, we have to do it soon.”

“Yeah. Okay, I just…” _I can’t let go._ The words echo in his mind, his arms frozen in place, even if he wanted to, and he does want to, he couldn’t make them let go.

“It’s alright.” Ragnor murmurs, his hands glowing softly and slowly Alec’s arms move, seemingly of their own accord, relinquishing their hold, to allow Cat to take Magnus. Alec breathes deeply and follows after her, down the hall to the master bedroom, Ragnor trailing along behind.

* * *

 

Alec watches the both of them as they work around Magnus in a flurry of magic, Ragnor’s soft purple, Cat’s gentle green. Within minutes, Magnus is stripped out of his torn and destroyed clothing and dressed in a beautiful golden robe that’s inscribed with various runes that Alec doesn’t understand or recognize. Magnus’ ever-present make-up is absent, and his hair is flat and it makes Alec think, unhappily, of the time Magnus had spent in the infirmary while sick with Lorenzo’s magic. Only, this is… so much worse.

_Magnus. Magnus. Magnus. You have to come back._

“Hmm, do you think if we invoked Herself, it would be a mistake?” Cat queries, a small paintbrush held in her hand, a pottle of gold ink floating in the air before her.

“Well, it wouldn’t hurt to get Her attention, would it? The usual suspects for angelic protection are out, since they’re all absolute wankers.” Ragnor points out, with an amused little smile. “Oh.” The warlock suddenly exclaims, with a little laugh. “Shem Ha-Mephorash. He’s just angelic enough to bear it, and Herself _is_ his grandmother. Seventy-two angels and Herself all in one.”

“ _Oh_.” Cat breathes, before letting out a laugh, and pulling Magnus’ robe open to expose his chest, where she begins to paint a symbol he’s only ever seen in his studies, when he was young. Alec watches, absolutely fascinated as the paint seems to shine on Magnus’ skin, the way Alec’s runes shine on his own when they’re activated. “All done!” the warlock eventually announces, a bright grin on her face as she does up Magnus’ robe again, hiding away the beautiful painting.

“What is it? I mean… I know what it is but…” Alec asks, barley able to find his voice.

_You have to come back. This has to work. You have to come back._

“It’s a protective sigil, to keep him from being possessed by any malevolent spirits while his soul heals from its time… _beyond._ ” Ragnor replies, gently running his hands through Magnus’ hair, the black suddenly streaked through with gold.

“It’s just one of a few protection measures we’ll be taking, but it will draw Herself’s attention. I imagine She is already watching us.” Cat explains, snapping her fingers, and Magnus’ eyelids are suddenly painted with gold. “He’s ready.”

“Let’s hope Morgana has the lake ready.” Ragnor says with a little sigh as he forms a portal.

“She will. She _likes_ Magnus, remember?” Cat points out, pulling the portal towards them.

* * *

 

The lake, Alec learns, is Lake Lynn. He should have expected it, since it’s where Jonathan Shadowhunter became the first of their kind, it’s also where Clary used Raziel’s wish to save Jace. _Why-why wouldn’t it be the place used to save Magnus, too? This has to work._

“What do we do now?”

“We will create the circle.” Cat replies, gently floating Magnus out to the centre of the lake and lowering his body down until it rests gently atop the surface.

“Nimue.” Ragnor whispers, kneeling down at the water’s edge and placing his hand into the water, shrouded in his purple magic. Alec watches fascinated as a woman emerges from the water, gripping Ragnor’s hand.

“My love?” She queries, glancing once at Magnus, then at the candles dotted around the lake, the bright golden flowers blooming in the trees, she hums. “I see.” She whispers, before seeming to turn to liquid, sinking back into the water, as a gentle glow surrounds Magnus, holding him in place.

Ragnor sighs and pulls back, climbing to his feet. He takes a step back and joins hands with Cat and Morgana, before all three begin to chant in a language Alec is certain he has never heard before. As they’re chanting, beautiful flowers, of all types, begin to fall around them, landing atop the water and gently floating in place.

Alec watches for a little while before he realizes that the flowers are forming a double ringed circle, with unfamiliar runes within the rings. Alec stares at them for the longest time, watching and wondering how anyone could have ever been scared of magic. Magic is beautiful and wonderful… and it means nothing if none of this works.

So transfixed by the flowers, he almost doesn’t notice when the chanting stops, until Morgana is stepping up at his side, pressing her hand to his shoulder to get his attention, and he looks at her with startled eyes.

“Now we wait.” She says when she’s sure she has his attention, Alec frowns at her, glancing back into the water, where Magnus still remains.

“How long?”

“However long it takes. But you mustn’t step into the water, you mustn’t break the circle.” She cautions, reluctantly Alec nods, whatever he wants, he needs this to work, so he’ll obey.

* * *

 

He’s not sure how long they’re waiting, knows it _has_ to be hours, before a bright light shines above the lake and suddenly a figure appears, shrouded in white, beautiful white wings holding them aloft above the water.

“Oh, dear.” An unfamiliar voice exclaims, then there’s another flash of light and another being appears beside the first, this one shrouded all in black, ashen black wings supporting them.

“Oh, isn’t that Accolon, Angel?” the second being says, flying closer to hover precariously above Magnus, Alec just _barely_ resits the urge to climb into the lake and wrench Magnus away.

“Yes, I rather think that’s why we’re here, isn’t it, Merlin?” the first being questions, the light dissipating enough that Alec can see their face.

“Aziraphale.” Ragnor exclaims, a disbelieving smile pulling at his lips. “I heard the powers that be were unhappy with yourself… and it’s Ragnor, now.”

“I see. Crowley and I have chosen to take each other’s side, rather than our bosses.” Aziraphale replies, with a soft smile. “What’s happened here then, Ragnor, Lyonesse, Morgana?”

“Leviathan.” Cat replies, stepping forward. “Will you revive him?” She questions, Alec hears the shake in her voice.

“Leviathan is back?” the other being queries, suddenly in front of them.

“No. Magnus… Magnus banished him.” Alec admits, the words like ashes in his mouth. Magnus banished Leviathan to save him, it should have been him. Magnus should have been _fine._

_It should have been me. Oh, please, please, let this work._

“Ah, I see. I see very well.” The being, apparently Crowley, says, turning back to the other. “Well, Angel?” He queries, Alec watches the angel visibly hesitate and he feels his heart sink.

“Whatever your price is, I’ll pay it. Please? If you need a life in place of his, take mine.”

“Alec, that’s no better than where we are now.” Cat warns, stepping forward to grip Alec’s shoulder tightly. “He gave his life _for you,_ what do you think will happen if he wakes up only to find you dead?”

“He’s _everything,_ Cat.” Alec whispers, closing his eyes and letting the tears come, they’ve been held at bay only by the promise that maybe Magnus could be saved, but now he lets them free. “What does anything matter without him? My _husband_ is _dead!_ ”

“Go to him.” Aziraphale says, sounding put-upon.

“What?” Alec asks, his voice barely audible.

“Go to him.” Aziraphale repeats, rubbing at his forehead. “I’m already persona non-grata above, why not make things worse?”

“Oh, I’m claiming all the credit for this.” Crowley announces with a laugh.

“Hush, Crowley.”

Alec ignores their bickering as he steps into the water, walking until the floor drops away and he has to swim out to Magnus, isn’t sure what he expects to find, until he sees Magnus’ eyes open. His breath catches in his throat and his heart feels like it’s going to burst right out of his chest.

“Alexander?” that beloved voice calls, Alec thought he’d never hear it again, but here it is, and Magnus’ hands are scrabbling at his shirt; Magnus is still glowing, still held in Nimue’s grasp.

“Magnus!” he exclaims, reaching out to pull Magnus from Nimue’s grip, pulling his husband into his arms and holding on, promises to never let go.

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

The words repeat over and over and over in his mind and he doesn’t know why he doesn’t-can’t say them, but it doesn’t matter. He’ll spend the rest of his life finding ways to prove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of our trio being of legend wouldn't go away Ragnor totally bloody started it!! So, Ragnor is Merlin, Cat is Lyonesse, and the Seelie Queen (before Amara) was and now is again Morgana (the once and future Queen). Magnus is Accolon. The Arthurian Legends are the result of the lot of them all getting drunk/high one night on Seelie wine and drugs and bullshitting stories to the local mundanes... they all absolutely regretted it the next morning and Morgana was livid (WHO PAINTED ME A VILLAIN?!?). Arthur thought it was hilarious, until he heard about the supposed affair between his wife and one of his best friends and then HE was livid.
> 
> Lake Lynn is actually Nimue, she's a Seelie who figured out long ago how to become truly one with nature and chose to reside in the lake. She and Ragnor have kind of been on again/off again for well over a thousand years. Morgana and Magnus were on again/off again until Camille, then Magnus swore off all relationships... then Alec came along... Morgana, on the other hand, has been carrying a torch for centuries. Cat married Gareth, who sadly was mortal and died long ago..
> 
> Magnus discovered portals when he was quite young, about the time where he also banished Asmodeus back to Edom, accidentally found himself portaling to Britain, and that's where he encountered an annoying 'wizard' that he decided to keep...


End file.
